


everglow

by ayykaashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Valentines 2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, i did my best aaaaa, may or may not have a sidestory/sequel/prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: In that moment, with the night sky behind him, Tetsuya did not see Seijuuro-sama. He saw a twenty one year old man in his pajamas, with a pocket book, and a soft, so soft, smile directed at him. He saw Akaashi-kun. He saw the answer to his unspoken questions, and while he felt it was happening all so suddenly, he felt that this was something in the making for a while now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SCREAMING ITS BEEN SO LONG AND IM HERE AGAIN. WRITING. MAKING FANFICS. BACK IN KNB. WRITING IN GENERLA HAFFSHVUR 
> 
> happy valentines day thooo!! this fic is for [ vergy](http://agenthensem.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr!! i hope s/he likes this fic aaaaa and i hope yall like this too!!
> 
> well, enjoy!

There was such an ominous feeling in such an unlikely room.

The plush chair in the middle of the room was a royal shade of red, which greatly complimented the wooden working table resting in front of it. Just a few breaths in front of it were two solo plush chairs just a few shades darker than the bigger one in the center. All these furniture were atop a soft, black carpet that safely cushioned all feet that stepped on it. Bookshelves rested on the walls of the room, not all filled to the ends while some were. On either side of the door were couches the same shade as the solo chairs. On the ceiling hang a golden glass chandelier, studded with clear crystals of different shapes and sizes.

There was nothing dark about this room, Tetsuya knew, but the fact that _he_ could feel suffocated in such a _beautiful_ room spoke volumes about what was going on.

On the biggest chair sat a man with brown hair that slightly covered his eyes, but Tetsuya could see that they held a warm golden tint to them. He was dressed in a grey and white suit with a black tie, and his slightly tanned hands were folded neatly on the desk in front of him. The red chair complimented his look of a boss nicely, amplifying the aura of authority he carried.

What brought shivers down to Tetsuya’s spine wasn’t him entirely, though. It was the man— _boy,_ really—that sat on one of the solo chairs.

He had shocking red hair, hair that looked similar to the red that Tetsuya bathed his hands in just a few days ago. His eyes were a similar color, just a shade darker. His skin was porcelain white, bringing out his striking features even more. The way he sat like the older male seemed to instill more respect and fear in him, even if he was only in a long sleeved shirt and slacks and on a smaller chair.

He was what made this room completely _ominous_.

“Kuroko-san,” the older male finally spoke, his voice not very loud but very commanding, “It’s a pleasure to finally see you again.”

“The same could be said from my side, Akashi Masaomi-sama,” Tetsuya replied, giving a slight bow, “It has been quite some time since we last saw each other.”

Masaomi nodded, a small smile settling on his slightly wrinkling face. However, it came off more as a smirk. “Yes, that’s true. It has been around three years since I last saw you, and that was still when your father was still alive.” He paused. “May he rest in peace.”

Tetsuya bit back any emotions that welled up with the mention of his father. He wisely ignored to reply to the mention of him. “Yes, it has been. May I ask why you called for me today, Akashi-sama?”

The smile gained an edge as Masaomi noticed the change in tone. “Sharp and quiet as ever, Kuroko-san.” He chuckled. “I called you here today as a boss, not as only friend, I’m afraid.”

Immediately, Tetsuya straightened up more. “I see.”

“I need you to do a job for me,” Masaomi said, “I need you to act as a bodyguard for my son, Seijuuro, for this year’s third quarter’s first party. That quarter will be filled with many parties, meetings and the like, and as Seijuuro is the next head, I believe that now he is fifteen, it’s high time for him to start involving himself a bit more in the family businesses. However, I believe his first party should still have a chaperone, so as to ease him in.” He paused. “Seijuuro.”

On cue, the man—the intimidating, ominous man—on the solo chair stood up, and Tetsuya took a sharp, quiet breath. The m— _Seijuuro_ stood up, faced Tetsuya, and held a hand out paired with a small smirk. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Kuroko-san.”

“Again?” Tetsuya blinked.

Masaomi chuckled. “You might not remember, but Seijuuro here met you when you came three years ago. He was a bit smaller then, so you might have not recognized him.”

Tetsuya let out a sound of acknowledgement, and turned to Seijuuro, and gave a small bow before taking his offered hand. “I apologize, Seijuuro-sama, I failed to remember our previous encounter.”

“It’s fine,” Seijuuro chuckled, and Tetsuya felt his hands grow warm. Their eyes locked. “You sure are very polite, _Kuroko-san_.”

Tetsuya’s reply got stuck in his throat, but then Masaomi’s voice cut in, “He’s really like that, Seijuuro.” His calm demeanor shifted slightly, and Tetsuya felt the room grow a bit colder. “Now, let go of his hand and sit back down.”

Seijuuro kept his gaze a few seconds longer, tightening his grip a bit before slowly letting go and sitting back down. However, even from his position lower than Tetsuya—he wasn’t lower, no way was he lower—from his chair, he could feel his gaze a bit stronger than before.

Tetsuya kept his eyes strictly focused on Masaomi. He swallowed. “I accept, sir. When will I receive the information on the guests, parties, and payment?”

Masaomi opened a drawer, and took out a brown envelope. He handed it over to Tetsuya with a smirk. “Really, just like your father. Not even questioning why a measly body guard job.”

Tetsuya took a few steps closer to take the brown envelope. “I’m very young, Akashi-sama, I know I shouldn’t be picky.” He took out a brown manila folder from the envelope, quickly browsing through the pages filed in it. He raised his brow at the last page which contained the payments and rewards, nodded, and closed the folder. He slipped it back in the envelope and placed it in his coat’s inner pocket. “Thank you very much, it’s a pleasure to work with you.”

“Likewise.” Masaomi held out his hand. “Come back here on the date indicated on the file, or a few days earlier is good too.”

“I’ll come on time.” Tetsuya took the hand and gave it a firm shake, even if he knows Masaomi will barely feel it.

When Masaomi pulled away, Tetsuya gave one last bow, and turned around to go out. On the way out, he felt a ghost of a card slip in his coat’s outer pocket. However, he paid it no mind, along with the red eyes focused on him until he got out of the room.

Upon taking a few steps out of the house, he felt his breathing become normal again, the ominous feeling gone. He took out the card, and flipped it around.

_ “It will be a pleasure to work with you, Tetsuya. _

_ Signed, Seijuuro. _ _ ” _

At home, the card remained between the small paper shredded and the vase that forever remained empty.

 

* * *

 

The Akashi clan was an old clan, having songs and legends about all its previous heads at some point. The clan was famous for being powerful in small numbers inside, but having many connections to both those in the business world and underworld. In the business world, they were known for big hotel chains and casinos, while in the underworld, they were known for sales in weaponry, alcoholic beverages, and some drugs, along with some houses in the red light district.

With the fame and money the Akashi clan has gained over time, anyone rumored to be associated with them were thought of very highly, but also very badly. They had praises and bad rumors behind them, but more often than not, everyone knew that to be involved with an Akashi or the clan meant that one was worth being wary of.

Tetsuya’s father was a close acquaintance of Akashi Masaomi, often doing his hit jobs and serving as a bodyguard when his normal body guards were either not enough or not available. Before Masaomi, Tetsuya’s father also served for others in various jobs, but he was more known for his times with an Akashi more than anything else.

In a way, Tetsuya knew his fate was similar and thus expected the same to happen to him, but he was more less known than his father, but known as a “Phantom Freelancer,” he knew he had a small reputation budding.

He stood in front of the Akashi estate based in Japan in his normal clothing—dress shirt, slacks, shoes, jacket in hand with a sling bag, looking inconspicuous as he should always be—and nervously swallowing his nerves down. Small beads of sweat were beginning to trickle down his face, and while he could always blame his sweat on the humidity of late June, the real reason of him being nervous still stood.

The wooden gates opened, and two columns of men and women bowed as he entered, greeting him as he walked by them. Once he reached the main door, he removed his shoes, slid open the door, and gave a small greeting, “Pardon the intrusion.”

A chuckled reverberated in the room, and he turned to look at the young master of the Akashi household, all dressed up in traditional Japanese attire and playing a game of shogi with himself with a cup of tea in his hands. “You aren’t intruding anything, don’t worry, Kuroko-san.”

Tetsuya closed the door behind him and gave a small bow. “Seijuuro-sama, thank you for having me. I hope we work well together in these months.”

Seijuuro chuckled again. “If we’re going to be working together for so long, we shouldn’t have to be so formal with each other.” He set down his tea and moved a shogi piece. He looked up from his game and looked straight at Tetsuya. “Care to join me, Kuroko-san?”

“I think you should start the informality between us, Seijuuro-san,” Tetsuya replied immediately as he set his jacket down with his bag. “As the boss between us, it’s only right, yes?”

The younger male watched as Tetsuya made his way, and took his tea once more. He took a long sip as Tetsuya settled down in front of him. He smiled against his cup. “Yes, you’re absolutely right, _Tetsuya_.”

“Thank you, _Seijuuro-sama_ ,” Tetsuya purposefully ignored the slight hiss that went with his name and instead added emphasis on the other’s name. “And if I may be rude, but I don’t see any reason why you would want me to join you, when you’re obviously enjoying your solo game.”

“I might be, but I believe I would enjoy this game more with someone.” Seijuuro set his tea down. “Well, it’s your turn, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya looked down at his pieces and blinked. “Seijuuro-sama, this is quite the interesting game.”

Seijuuro gave a nod, eyes on the blue haired man who paid no mind. “It is, because I thought to play as if someone was against me, but now, actually having someone against me, it can become more interesting.”

Silence reigned between them for a few more seconds, before Tetsuya took a piece and moved it. “Well, you seem to have high standards for me.”

"Do I, now?" Seijuuro hummed, took a piece, and twisted it around his fingers. "I firmly believe that my standards are very achievable for me, therefore I think it's quite right that I expect it's achievable for you too." A soft click rang through the room, Seijuuro's piece on another space. He looks up from his piece and says, "Your turn, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya shuffles a bit closer to the table, takes his previous piece and gives the shogi board a look. He could feel the other's eyes on him, and it felt violently piercing on his forehead. He swallowed his saliva, and slowly placed his piece down on Seijuuro's piece, then gently pushing it aside. "I hope I can live up to your so-called achievable standards, Seijuuro-sama."

Seijuuro reaches for the 'fallen' piece and held it in his hand. He examined the brown piece for a few seconds before clutching it tightly in said hand. He sends Tetsuya a smile of amusement as he pockets the said piece and picks up a new one. "I'm absolutely sure you would even go beyond my expectations, Tetsuya."

 _Click_.

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya was to sleep in his own room, the same room his father used to use, which was now in front of Seijuuro's room. He was tasked to protect the young master at all times, so he was placed in the room nearest to him. All this he expected as part of parcel of his job, but what he didn't expect was that he would be given full access to the clan library.

"Take it as a favor long overdue to be returned," Masaomi said when he blinked at receiving a copy of the key to the room. "Or if it bothers you, think of it as part of the job."

He laughed it off nonchalantly, and with confusion and uncertainty, Tetsuya accepted the key with a nod and a soft "Thank you, Akashi-sama." The silver key felt heavy in his pockets since then.

It wasn't until the sixth day, after the game of shogi and talks with the household staff, that he thought of visiting the library. In the six days, aside from the games once a day, he and Seijuuro have barely spoken. However, in those games, Tetsuya felt liberated with how he was free to think yet pinned down by the constantly piercing gaze of the other. Today, he felt like he could just purposefully not pass the living room and simply go to the library.

In six days, he managed to somehow figure out Seijuuro's schedule. On weekdays, he had class that ended mid afternoon, unless he had student council duties. On weekends, he had violin and piano lessons in the morning, and usually called for him sometime in the afternoon. It was a weekday today, so Tetsuya felt no intense need to hide. However, he still maintained his phantom-like presence and actions to be safe. He still took the back routes by the gardens to get around efficiently, although a bit costly on his time. It didn't matter too much to him, though, especially when he stood in front of big, wooden doors. He clutched the key in his pocket tightly.

Quietly, he took out the silver piece, and stuck it in the keyhole. He swiftly turned it and listened to the sounds of the lock's mechanisms ringing in the empty air. He heaved a sigh of relief and pushed the door open a bit more before removing the key from its hole. He kept the key, and pushed the door open further and closed it with a soft click. After which, he turned around and his breath hitched.

It was a simple rectangular room with a lit fireplace in the middle with a couch in front of it above a fur carpet. On his left and right were bookshelves plastered to the walls, as well as beside the doors behind him. Above the fireplace were smaller bookshelves, with a white pad beside a penholder filled with ball pens, pencils, fountain pens and sign pens.

What was quite strange, however, was the sight of Seijuuro sitting on the couch, dozing off with an open book beside him.

Tetsuya blinked, before letting out a small amused smile and making his way to the younger male. He took the book and closed it, examining the title as he did so—The Godfather.

 _'How adorably fitting,'_ he thought amusedly.

He took the book and kept it at his side. He cautiously walked around the room, his fingers slightly grazing every book it could possibly touch. His eyes constantly wandered around, skimming though hardbound and paperback books and their titles. Some magazines were squished beside some older books, and he couldn't help but touch them too. He walked around the room a few more times, and while he was still mesmerized, he couldn't figure out where to put the book.

The sixteen year old spotted an empty slot above Seijuuro's head, just above the fireplace and beside the stationery items. He paused for a while to think about whether it was a good idea to place a random book just anywhere.

 _‘Then again, if that last shelf is the nearest to Seijuuro-sama, and he was just reading this book, it may be the best place._ _’_ He let out a soft hum, then shrugged. He placed the book on the shelf closest to Seijuuro—the shelf above the fireplace—and took a piece of the white pad and a pen. He edged away from the heat, and wrote on the paper a small note. Once he finished, he took the book, opened it to where Seijuuro left it open, and folded the paper between the pages. Once it was settled between the fragile paper, he closed it softly and set it on the shelf.

Tetsuya gave Seijuuro a look, and sighed. _‘I am his body guard, so this is part of the job as well._ _’_

He shrugged off the jacket he was wearing—July was beginning to slowly lose its warmth—and placed it on the young master’s lap. Once it was tucked properly, he took to looking around the books once more. After a while, he managed to take a few books, but instead of staying with the other, he just opted to go out.

Before going out, he stopped at the door to give one last look. A soft smile escaped his lips. _‘He_ _’s still a boy, after all._ _’_

The door clicked softly behind him.

* * *

It wasn’t until a few hours later when Seijuuro woke up with a stiff neck, but with a warm lower body and his book above him. He blinked wearily, before reaching for the book. He noticed a white paper folded between two pages, and opened it there.

Curiously, he opened the paper.

_ Please sleep in a better place next time, Akashi-kun. _

_ Signed, Kuroko. _

Red eyes softened considerably, and chuckle rang through the warm room. He slipped the paper in his shirt pocket, and resumed his reading.

 

* * *

 

Seijuuro was to have four meetings to attend to between the months of July to September. The first party, _the_ party, was coming up towards the end of July, and Tetsuya was keeping an eye out for any potential threats. Meanwhile, Seijuuro was having lessons on etiquette and organized crime meetings in Tetsuya’s presence.

It was times like this when Tetsuya fully remembered what he worked as and who Seijuuro really was. It felt numbing—as all things should feel for him—and it brought him down to earth.

It has been a few days since the incident at the library, but neither of them spoke of how informal Tetsuya spoke in the note. They resumed their shogi games without fail, small talk between them at a steady and quiet pace. For a moment, Tetsuya thought of them as acquaintances on the way to friendship, but this training, and this suit he wore reminded him otherwise. 

Seijuuro was a boy, a young one at the tender age of fifteen—but he was, first and foremost, the heir of the Akashi clan.

And Tetsuya—Tetsuya was the Phantom. _A_ Phantom.

He was to watch him at all times, but never really be there, and that was fine. It was okay.

The more Seijuuro had to study, the more Tetsuya read up on the books he picked out—books on bodyguard basics, mafia and yakuza etiquette, and basic business books. He felt that as a body guard, even if he was a Phantom, he had to be prepared in case he were to engage in conversations. At this same time, Tetsuya decided to practice his combat skills more, thinking he may have gotten rusty. At night, he ventured out to the nearby slum areas, attacking those with malice in their intentions from the shadows. Of course, Seijuuro knew all of these, and approved of whatever he did.

“It’s your life, Tetsuya,” Seijuuro once said, “As long as you come back to me, all is alright.”

It was exactly that which Tetsuya did. Without fail, he comes back home before the sun rises. He tries to sleep, and be there when Seijuuro wakes up. He stays in the darkness when Seijuuro goes to school or studies, only really appearing when called for.

Tetsuya was a phantom, and he made sure to never forget that.

In no time at all, the first party drew closer and closer. Tetsuya was fitted for a new suit and so was Seijuuro. Tetsuya was given new instructions to not look like a bodyguard and instead should strive to either hide or blend in. Seijuuro, on the other hand, was given orders by Masaomi to stand out, to show the world what an Akashi is made of, _to show who was absolute_.

It terrified Tetsuya just how Seijuuro could fake a smile and a word of affirmation so much.

_(But that_ _’s just it. Seijuuro was a boss, he was supposed to fake things. That_ _’s what he should do_ _—_

_but he was just a young, young, boy_ _—and so was he._

_Nobody was ever really safe from this world, after all.)_

The frequency of their shogi games lessened after.

On the day of the party, Seijuuro looked like his father, but with a different shock of hair and a more powerful aura. Red hair swept back, masking the innocence— _was there still any left_ —of a fifteen year old with the illusion of a more mature get up. Instead of golden eyes that shone with knowledge and power, there were red, piercing eyes in the crowd that drew attention to itself, bringing people down to their knees. The suit he wore was immaculate, pristine and plain but oh-so _striking_. He was a simple guest, but his entrance alone made everyone know that he was _not_ to be simply treated as such.

Seijuuro spoke to the other guests as if he owned the party, and the original host—a European family—paid no mind to this, seemingly taken in by his charisma and power as well.

And Tetsuya. Tetsuya stood nearby at all times, never too far but not in the younger’s personal bubble ever. He, too, wore a suit, just as pristine and plain, but with his invisibility, nobody really noticed.

Nobody except Seijuuro, who made it a point to track him during the party as long as he can.

Tetsuya felt eyes on him, familiar, piercing eyes, but said nothing.

 

* * *

 

Red eyes crinkled in distaste when sky blue eyes refused to meet his. Seijuuro's grip on the apple cider glass tightened, his mouth turning down slightly.

"Akashi-kun, is there something wrong?" Seijuuro turns to face whoever was speaking to him. "You don't look very pleased at the moment."

The distaste in his eyes were masked by false politeness. "Ah, it's nothing, sir. I was just thinking."

It seemed that the male, who was the host, accepted the reasoning provided with a nod. "I see. It must be about your father, I presume? Has the family started to get to you?"

A fake chuckle, and a tighter grip on the glass. "Yes, you could say that, I suppose."

The other male seemed not to notice as he gave a nod. "That's expected, considering that you're still very young and this is your first party alone." He looks around. "Which, I might say, is quite weird. Your father didn't give you any body guards?"

Seijuuro looks at the corner of his eyes, noticing Tetsuya leaning against a wall, holding a plate with a slice of vanilla cake on it. Tetsuya meets his eyes for a moment, and nods.

"I don't have any because my father wants me to be a bit more independent," Seijuuro gives a smile, a bit less strained than before. His grip loosens on his glass a bit, and he continues, "Besides, sir, I'm still quite young and not to be heir for a long time. My father is confident in the loyalty of the people here to us, and in their ability to protect me if ever."

"That's so thoughtful of your father, Akashi-kun," the other chuckled, a soft look on his features. "While our family and yours may not be the closest out there, it's quite touching to know that we're trusted dearly."

"I agree, and one day I hope I can be the same kind of man my father is today," Seijuuro says, and raises his glass. "A toast to all of this, if I may ask?"

The other chuckles again and raises his glass. "Of course, of course."

They softly clink their glasses together, and both finish their current drinks. Once they finished, the older offers, "Would you let me refill your glass, Akashi-kun? Take it as a favor from our family to yours."

Seijuuro smiles and hands him his glass. "Thank you. No alcohol please."

"Of course, of course."

Seijuuro gives a wave to the other as he walked away. He watched as he gave his glass to a waiter and whispered something in his ear. Seijuuro watched as the host walked away from the waiter until he himself walked away and into the nearby balcony.

The balcony housed only a few people. Seijuuro wanted to have peace and quiet, but he figured that some more connections from unknown people wouldn't hurt. He socialized a bit more, establishing his name as the future Akashi heir. He gave a few more smiles and polite greetings and compliments, and managed to get the contact details of some up and coming new families. The people who he talked to were quite new to the scene of parties and extravaganza, but they knew who and what an Akashi is to the world.

While Seijuuro didn't exactly like to socialize, it was still better than being in the stuffy ballroom .

Slowly, the few people left and Seijuuro had the balcony to himself. The night sky that night was not the best, but it still enticed Seijuuro all the same. There were only a few stars up that night, and many clouds shielded the waning moon from prying eyes. The houses and buildings in the distance,  however, provided the a different treat for the eyes. He stood there for a while, admiring the cloudy sky and the artificial lights, before he whispered, "Tetsuya."

"Yes, Seijuuro-sama?" A soft voice called out from the balcony's entrance.

If Seijuuro were a lesser man, he would have flinched at the ghostly voice. He didn't need to know what Tetsuya looked at that moment--standing dutifully by a wall, suit still crisp and clean. He could imagine the poker face of the other, with the eyes as calm as the ocean staring straight at him.

He felt a smile creep up his face, so he covered half of his face with his hand, supporting his weight on the cemented railing. He let out a cough. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"Quite nicely,  Seijuuro-sama," Tetsuya replies, "I've been keeping watch over you as promised, and I have things to report."

"That's great, thank you." Seijuuro nodded to himself. "And?"

Tetsuya kept silent for a few seconds, before replying, "There have been...unsavory words spreading around about you and your father." He swallows. "Nothing bad, however. Just healthy gossip."

The redhead turns around, and leans against the railing with his back and hands, elbows bended for support. He stares into Tetsuya's eyes and gives his form a look."And what did you think of the host?"

"I found him quite nice, really," Tetsuya replies, "Although he and the waiter seem to be in cahoots on something, particularly concerning you."

"Tch." Seijuuro clicks his tongue. "What would that be?"

"If it's alright with you, I would rather let you know after the party."

Seijuuro raises a brow. "And why is that?"

Tetsuya gives a small smile and raises a finger to his lips. "Because that is my job," he says, "Now, please excuse me."

Seijuuro watched as Tetsuya bows and makes his way out. In the end, he too decided to make his way out back to the dance floor, where the host was apparently missing. He had an idea of what was happening, but he would wait until Tetsuya told him himself.

Later that night, the party ended abruptly when there was a shriek from the kitchen.

Three waiters were found poisoned by an unknown drug. The host was found later on in his own fishpond, his own fishes swimming over his convulsing body.

And Tetsuya was nowhere to be found, not until Seijuuro's chauffeur came to pick them up. Tetsuya held the door open for him, and as he entered his car, he faintly took a whiff of something that smelled like vanilla and seawater.

He never asked what exactly happened. There was no more need to when suddenly, the host's entire family was wiped out in a matter of two weeks after the party.

 

* * *

 

_(The thought of having such a man at his disposal at the ready fascinated him, and made him feel powerful. He was his boss, and he liked it._

_But he knew that he wouldn't be his boss forever._

_Not unless he could do something about it.)_

 

* * *

 

The job with Seijuuro was finished, however Tetsuya was convinced by said young master to stay just a bit longer— _a week or two wouldn_ _’t hurt, Tetsuya_ —before he disappeared from his life forever. In the first week, he decided to take a walk around town, seeing as he did not have much time to sight see before. The weather was somewhere between cold and warm, but breezy al the same, and it was just the right weather for him to take a break and explore.

However, he couldn’t shake the feeling off of someone watching him at every corner. As the Phantom, this felt very worrying for him, considering that it was usually him doing the stalking and the like. Tetsuya didn’t bother trying to find out who or what was following him though. _‘It_ _’s fine. It_ _’s very unlikely I will be coming back here anyway, so let them track me as long as they like._ _’_

He took his time walking around, both in empty and crowded areas, taking in the sights he saw. They were normal sights, really—houses, parks, people, greenery—but as a freelancer, Tetsuya liked to explore the places for different reasons. After a while, he took a break at a park, where he saw a public library just nearby. He made his way to the said venue, and opted to fully rest there instead.

Tetsuya walked around the library, his fingers lightly grazing the books as he walked past them. He stopped at a shelf on books on mystery, and took one. After which, he made his way to the reading areas. He, however, did not expect that there would be a familiar shock of red sitting at a corner by the window. He blinked, and called out, “Seijuuro-sama?”

He let out a small smile seeing the younger male twitch a bit in surprise, taking him out of his reading trance. ‘Being a phantom has its perks,’ he thought. “I did not expect you here.”

Seijuuro closed his book with a finger between the pages he stopped at. “Neither did I, Tetsuya.” He makes a motion to the chair in front of him. “Come, sit.”

Tetsuya sighed, but nodded and quietly pulled out the chair and took his place. He now sat face to face to the redhead, and yet again, he felt embarrassed by the two pools of burning rubies staring straight at him. He quickly opened his book, and was about to begin reading when he felt the weight on the table shift.

“What are you reading, Tetsuya?” Seijuuro leaned on one arm propped up on the table, the other still holding the book. “I heard you liked books, which is why you got a copy of the library’s keys.”

The curious look in his eyes made Tetsuya feel warm. He swallowed softly and raised his book, showing its cover, spine and back cover. “It’s a mystery book, Seijuuro-sama. I like books that make me think, because it gives me something to do in my free time.”

Seijuuro hums and holds Tetsuya’s wrist to keep the back cover facing him. The grip on him is pleasantly warm, but still intruding to his skin. Seijuuro seemed oblivious—from Tetsuya’s point of view, at least—of what he was doing, just continuing to hum as he read the summary. “A book on two best friends and a stalker in the shadows, and the police? Quite the contradictory read, if I may say.”

The blue haired male stared passively. "I don't think of such things when reading, Seijuuro-sama. I just read."

"Even so," Seijuuro began, his grip loosening the tiniest bit, but the warmth still there, "For a freelance like you, reading a book with cops in it, that's quite amusing."

Tetsuya replied in the flatest way he can, "Thank you for finding my interests amusing. I told you, I like books that make me think, even if they could clash with my lifestyle and my principles." He shrugs. "That's part of the experience of reading, is it not? Immersing yourself in things you never do or are not part of."

It strained Tetsuya's throat to speak so much, but with his soft voice, it helped ease the burden. Seijuuro seemed to notice the sudden flow of words, and smirked. "As usual, Tetsuya, you exceed my expectations again."

This confused Tetsuya, but he decided to not press further when Seijuuro finally took his hand away. Seijuuro opened his book again, and before he resumes his reading, he looks at Tetsuya. Again, the skies meet the fires, and Tetsuya feels warm once more, though not as intense. His fingers stay on the same spot, in the process of flipping the page, frozen as he maintained the stand off with the other. While the young master did seem to affect him, he refused to simply let him know and tower over him, so he stood his ground. However, he was knocked off by what he said next.

"In the future, will you come to me again?"

There was a tone of something that Tetsuya could not name at the moment, but the young curiousity and mature confidence in the other's eyes made him speak before he could really process his answer.

"If you want me to. If you call for me, I will be there, Seijuuro-sama."

His lips moved without warning, his voice spilling out in soft tones. He was inwardly surprised, but the pleased look on Seijuuro's features seemed to make him swallow his surprise. "Good. That's good," he heard him whisper, before raising the book up to read.

"I'll always have the library ready for you, Tetsuya."

The warmth in his chest blossomed into something like fondness, and the images of his walk earlier flashed in his mind. Images of the Akashi estate flashed as well, and he raised his book to hide the small smile on his face.

"That would be nice...Akashi-kun."

He was a freelancer. He was not one for attachments, but he never said he was no for fondess. The surprised blink of the other from behind his own book intensified the fondness he felt, and his smile grew warmer behind his own book.

Later on, when he felt the other's leg brush against his too many times, and rest against his, he let him. Although he said he would be there if called, he knew how that wouldn't always be the case. He felt that he owed this man somehow--this boy, because sometimes it was just too easy to forget that he was just fifteen--and he knew that the warmth was not unwelcomed.

Neither of them said anything, both content in their respective books, and the warmth they shared.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Tetsuya left the Akashi estate in the middle of the night.

He failed to notice the black card slipped in his bag by a certain redhead. He only found it when he finally arrived home, rushing as he felt eyes on him once more.

_ I will call you again, Tetsuya.  _

_ See you soon. _

_ Akashi Seijuuro. _

The card found a home with the other white card. Tetsuya felt that now, his vase needed flowers. Preferably red ones.

 

* * *

 

It's been three weeks since Tetsuya left, and once again, he was back to his old routine--lurk, observe, call out, act. He was taking jobs at a faster rate than before, thanks to the words going around of how he was trusted with the Akashi heir, and how people just _knew_ what he _did_ in the party.

Everyone knew the mark of the Phantom--the quietness, the stillness, the redness. He would be surprised if people failed to put two and two together, even with his lack of presence. He was not expecting,  however, the sudden _demand_ for him.

It was true, it seemed. The Akashi clan was just that powerful.

Tetsuya was not complaining, of course. He was just curious what other words were spreading about him and how.

He assumed it must have something to do with the different presences following him at different times.

 

* * *

 

Around the start of the new year, Tetsuya came home from a mission with red roses in his vase, and a gold note card attached to it.

_ Advanced happy birthday, Tetsuya. _

_ Expect me soon. _

Tetsuya felt eyes peering through the trees outside. He felt the need to burn his room and move houses immediately.

\--

On the eve of Tetsuya's twenty-second birthday, he received the news that Akashi Masaomi was murdered by an infiltrator in a party, and that Seijuuro was now of legal age, he was fit to take over the family now. The news of the President and CEO of a famous hotel chain passing away was cleaned up for the media, but the stories of the mouth remained true and red. That same night, he received a call from a number he did not know in his personal phone.

He picked up the call, but he did not speak. The line was quiet for a few seconds--no doubt the other was waiting for him to speak--before there was the sound of something shuffling.

**_"Hello again, Tetsuya. It's been a while."_ **

Tetsuya froze. The voice was deep but young, and it oozed with pride and confidence. It was familiar, though, painfully so. However, he couldn't place his finger on the speaker's identity. So, he kept quiet for a while before the other spoke again.

 ** _"Do you not recognize me, Tetsuya?"_** There was a sigh, but he could tell it wasn't a negative one. " ** _I thought you would come just as long as I called for you."_**

Blue eyes widened by a fraction as the previous years came flooding in. "Seijuuro-sama?"

There was a chuckle on the other line, and the undertone of his laughter sent shivers down his spine. **_"I thought I've been promoted to Akashi-kun?"_**

Tetsuya quietly choked on his spit. He hoped he wasn't heard, but the sound of a small chuckle proved him wrong. "I apologize, Akashi-kun. What brings on this call? Is it a mission?"

"Yes. I apologize if this is too sudden, I believe that you would hold up your end of the promise." Seijuuro said, a fake--Tetsuya just knew he was stilll the same snarky and prideful boy-- sigh of disappointment slipping his lips on the other line.

The older male bit back the frown in his voice. "Please don't make fun of me, Akashi-kun. I take my jobs very seriously."

There was a pause on the other line, and suddenly Seijuuro's voice turns serious, but fond. "I know, I'm sorry. Yes, I have a mission for you. I was hoping you could come by next week for information."

"It's okay, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya sighed, then his voice turned serious, "Very well, sure." A pause. "Is that all?"

Silence again reverberated in the air, then again, Seijuuro's voice sombered. "No. Make sure to bring your library key again." Pause. "See you soon, Tetsuya."

Without warning, the line went dead. Tetsuya looked at his cellphone in wonder, and shrugged.

He blissfully ignored the warmth in his belly.

 

* * *

 

Next week came by too fast for Tetsuya's liking, and after such a long time, he was once again in front of the Akashi estate. The doors opened for him, and he recognized the faces of some servants. In a flash, he was back at the living room where he first played with the young master. Flashbacks of his first mission ran through his mind, along with everything that came with it. He remembered the library, the game, the notes and the small looks the other would give him, and the start of the sudden demand for him in the underworld.

His fingers grew warm, and a small smile found its way to his face at the though of the once fifteen year old young man. He wondered what have six years done to Seijuuro--did he look like his father? did he act like him? how was he faring with his father's death?

"Tetsuya, it's really been a while."

The familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts and he saw a redhead sitting by the shogi table, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and slacks. He wasn't playing shogi, though, he was just fondling a piece with his fingers, his now mismatched eyes eyeing him with an unreadable, strong stare. The red hair slightly falling in front of said eyes just amplified the stare more. Tetsuya swallowed quietly.

_'Was this...him?'_

"Akashi...kun?" He kept his voice steady, but he knew his hesitation was evidsnt.

A soft smile appeared on Seijuuro's face, and Tetsuya willed himself to not blush. "I quite missed your presence, Tetsuya. It's been too long after all."

Business. Business. Business. "Yes, it's been six years." Breathe. "What is it you want to discuss with me?"

He skillfully ignored the small amused chuckle from the other. "As always, you exceed my expectations," he whispered, then said, "Very well, follow me."

Seijuuro stood up and pocketed the shogi piece. He led Tetsuya the way to the office, and once again Tetsuya began to think of six years ago, and the ominous aura of the office when he first set foot into it. He watched as the redhead opened the door with his own key along with a push, and followed after him while the doors closed slowly. He stopped walking when he was a few steps from the table, and watched as Seijuuro took his seat at the red, plush chair.

In his mind, the vivid image of Akashi Masaomi faded slowly as Akashi Seijuuro, twenty-one year old fresh heir to everything the Akashi clan owned, sat on his place, mismatched eyes replacing the dulled golden ones in his mind.

Seijuuro must have noticed him staring, when he raised a brow with an amused smirk. “Are you staring at my eyes?”

Tetsuya felt his breath got stuck in his throat, before letting a small frown. “I’m sorry if it bothers you.”

The redhead shrugs. “It’s okay, it _has_ been a while after all,” he said, “I hurt my other eye in a failed assassination attempt on me just two years ago, which took months to heal. For some reason though, when it healed, my eyes failed to return to their normal color, thus staying this shade of yellow.” He paused. “Just like my father, if you could remember him.”

Something formed in Tetsuya’s mind, muddling the image of the older Akashi, this Seijuuro, and red. He replied, “I’m sorry about your loss, both your incident and your father.”

Seijuuro simply shrugged. “It’s okay. My bodyguards then were incompetent fools,” he said as the temperature dropped a bit, “And as of my father, it’s fine as well. His time was near already, it just came closer.” His serious look faltered for a bit, as silence prevailed. “Speaking of…” He trailed off and his look turned into something predatory as he took something from a drawer—a yellow folder—and raised it in the air. “Come here.”

Tetsuya raised a brow, but came closer anyway. He stood right in front of the table as Seijuuro opened the folder in front of them, mostly facing Tetsuya himself. Tetsuya bent down a bit and his eyes widened. “A bodyguard and information retrieval job?”

“That’s right.” Seijuuro smirked with teeth as he spoke to the other. “Three months, stay with me again. The same room, same privileges once more,” he said, “I just formally took over my father’s positions, and I don’t want to be in a life threatening situation again, so I decided to call you and have you once again.”

He flipped a page in the folder, showcasing the possible dates of meetings to be held in the coming three months. Then, he flipped another page, showing faces and names of different people. He continued to look at Tetsuya, even as he intently read the paper. He continued, “Information retrieval here comes with these people on this page and the next. They’re possible suspects on my father’s murder, and longtime passive enemies of the clan. I need you to get information for me in two to four months on these people, their connections and their families, and give them to me. You will aid in discussing this family’s future and how to deal with enemies, and this list may or may not change.” He flipped to the next page, and let Tetsuya read over again. “Any questions?”

Tetsuya looked up from the papers and stared right into the other’s eyes. He replied with a forced flat voice, “Why me?”

Seijuuro blinked, but kept his smirk. “And why not you?”

“I don’t recall being of so much importance to you or the family, Akashi-kun. I only had one job with you and that was six years ago. What makes you think I am so trustworthy?”

His voice was flat and deadpanned as Seijuuro remembered it, but he could hear the uncertainty. His smirk softened into a smile, and he propped his elbows on the table. His one hand went for the tie that rested on Tetsuya’s chest, and gently trailed his finger over it. “Tell me, Tetsuya, what did you do in your last time here?”

Tetsuya did not know where this was going. “I served as a bodyguard for your first party.”

Seijuuro nodded, fingers holding the silk tie between them in a loose grasp. “Exactly. You were a bodyguard. You, a freelance hitman, was serving as a bodyguard for Akashi Masaomi, who was a close friend of your father.” Seijuuro retold the tale that he knew from the start, the tale that started it all, keeping his eyes on the tie in front of him. “You were not required to do it. It was, after all, a favor called on by my father because of your father. You just wanted to help keep the pride of your father alive, and that is very commendable.” He now looks up at Tetsuya, his grip going a bit tighter. “But you didn’t. You were a bodyguard till the end, but in the end, you were not only that, you were so much _more_.”

The blue haired male was shocked when suddenly, he was pulled down by his tie to a Seijuuro who’s neck was craned up a bit, eyes twinkling in confidence and smugness. “ _That_ is why I trust you to take care of me. I believe and trust in your capabilities as a freelance, especially with all the word going on around you.” Tetsuya was pulled lower, and now, Seijuuro’s face was beside his ear, his breath ghosting over the side of his neck, making his smaller hair stand on edge. “And don’t forget, _I made you_. You promised me you’d be mine, so long as I call, and so I will call and call because you’re mine.”

His pulse was going wild, but he refused to show it on his face. Even when Seijuuro blew hot breath on his ear, he refused to back down and bit back a blush that threatened to explode by biting down on the inside of his cheek. His ears, however, remained red. He could practically feel Seijuuro smiling against his ear at this point.

_‘Was this really the Akashi-kun now?_ _’_

“Are we clear now, _Tetsuya_?”

He refused to acknowledge the shivers that ran down his spine.

“Yes.”

Seijuuro pulled away, and smiled. “Good. I’ll be expecting you to come back tomorrow with all your clothes needed. All else can be provided by me. Anything else?”

Tetsuya gulped and took the folder from the table, skimming through it one last time before giving a shake of his head. He took the folder, closed it, and tucked it at his side. “That will be all, Akashi-kun.” He bowed and prepared to leave, his back now facing the other and his footsteps carrying him a bit faster to the door than he would like.

“Ah, Tetsuya,” Tetsuya stopped in his tracks, “Be careful on your way home. I heard there have been stalkers around this area recently.”

Warning bells rang in his mind as he turned around and gave a nod. “I will, thank you.”

The last thing he saw before closing the doors was the too serene smile on Seijuuro’s face that just screamed _danger_ at him, but he focused more on the rapid beating of his heart.

 

* * *

 

(At night, Tetsuya thought of the way those mismatched eyes looked at him with such intensity when they thought he wasn’t aware, but felt that they knew he was.

It scared him to see just how much Seijuuro has grown, and honestly, it terrified him.

And it also made his heart beat just a little bit faster.)

 

* * *

 

When Tetsuya came over the next day, he was surprised to see that it was all business immediately. There was a meeting in two days, and Tetsuya was to orient himself on the same things Seijuuro was getting into. Modern politics and family dealings were part of those things, and Tetsuya felt nostalgic of six years ago.

Seeing Seijuuro being the one teaching him now, however, felt strange to him as _he_ was the elder, but then again, Seijuuro was the heir. He was bound to know more in general on these things.

On the other hand, he oriented himself with information on the other families he was to investigate on, and began his second mission.

When the day of the meeting came, he was once again, unnoticed by many, but felt by all. Over the years, his presence may have diminished, but he constantly sent out warning bells to anyone he deemed dangerous with a leak of killing intent. He stood by Seijuuro’s side all throughout the meeting, and he was proud to say that there were no attempts on his charge’s life.

He kept up this routine for the next two meetings for that month, all the while keeping up with his information gathering. On the third meeting, there was an attempted poisoning of Seijuuro’s drink. Needless to say, that family was eradicated in the span of a week, and nobody spoke of their name ever again.

(At the same time, he noticed that the presences following him before have reduced, but not completely gone. However, he now has an inkling of what’s happening.)

On the fourth meeting all the way to the sixth, things seemed to be going well, so it was high time—Tetsuya believed—that he visit the library once more. He still had the key, and when he placed it in the keyhole, he felt embarrassment swell up in him at his last memory of the place, with the younger Seijuuro sleeping without a care in the world on the couch.

However, he really did not care at the moment. He missed the feeling of reading books, and he really craved the feeling of paper in his hands once more. He turned the key in its hole, and opened the door and gave it a push.

What greeted his eyes was a surprise—the library has expanded compared to what he remembered, and there were now bigger windows and the shelves were better proportioned. The old smell of the room remained, the smell of dust and pine trees, and Tetsuya was grateful for the smell. What surprised him the most, however, was the sight of Seijuuro on the couch and dressed up in his sleepwear—simple pajamas, is all—seemingly waiting for him with a book in hand. “Tetsuya,” he called out, “It’s nice to see you here.”

Tetsuya couldn’t bother to keep up formalities here, and replied, “It seemed like you were waiting for me, though, Akashi-kun.”

Seijuuro chuckled, and made space for the other on the couch. “Ah, yes, the Tetsuya I missed is here. Come sit when you’ve picked out a book.”

Wisely, he pushed down the chance to retort. He simply went for the books, and just as his fingers were about to touch a blue spine, Seijuuro called out, “You have very endearing habits, did you know that?”

He forced down the instinct to turn around, and instead continued to trace his fingers along the books. “What do you mean?”

Seijuuro leaned on the couch’s arm rest and watched Tetsuya look around for a book. “You always have a habit of tracing books in a library, and the habit of continuously tracing the spine of a book you aren’t sure you want to read,” Seijuuro began, “And when you read, you tend to hide your face’s lower half. Why is that?”

Tetsuya picked out a book and sent Seijuuro a look. “So am I right to assume that you were the one who constantly sends me stalkers?” The proud grin on the other’s face made him sigh. “I should’ve known that sooner.”

“I guess I have to commend the squad I chose for their skills to elude even a phantom such as yourself,” Seijuuro chuckled. He stood up and stretched, enjoying the way Tetsuya eyed him in curiosity. “Well, now that you have your book, I think it’s time I do my plan.”

“Plan?”

“Yes, come with me, Tetsuya,” Seijuuro smiled, “This is an order.”

Tetsuya was not really given a choice when the other simply grabbed his free hand, and dragged him out of the library with his book in his other hand. The warmth— _that familiar, familiar warmth_ _—_ surged through Seijuuro’s hand to his, all the way to his elbow, and is made him embarrassed that even after six years, he was still strangely affected by this enigma of a being.

Seijuuro took him out of the main premises of the estate, and brought him to the open area of the place. They stood in the garden of the estate, grass wet from being watered earlier and the plants being overshadowed by the dark sky, but being illuminated by the moon. There was a gazebo in the middle of the garden, where there was a small table with two chairs, and small floor lights surrounding the area.

It seemed somewhat ethereal for Tetsuya, but he was shaken out of his stupor when Seijuuro pulled on him again. “Come.”

He let the other pull him towards the gazebo, and sat him down on one of the seats. Seijuuro took the other one facing him directly, and brought out the pocketbook he apparently carried with him. Tetsuya blinked. “What are we doing here?”

Seijuuro opened his book and flipped to the pages he left a thin bookmark in between them. He lifted it up and replied with a mysterious smile, “For old time’s sake.”

Tetsuya thought back to his memories, thinking of what Seijuuro could possibly mean. After a few seconds, he blinked rapidly in realization. “The public library?”

“Correct,” Seijuuro replied, “I felt that you and I needed a break from all the meetings, and thought that you would most likely resort to reading. So I had the library here renovated, and had this gazebo made as a pseudo library.”

Before Tetsuya could control himself, he let out a soft, “Why?” _Why all of a sudden? What_ _’s happening? Why are you doing this? Why did you call me back I was okay without these warm sensations in my life_ _—_

He didn’t expect Seijuuro to smile the softest smile he has ever seen him give, and not reply. "Akashi-kun?"

Mismatched eyes bore into blue ones, and Tetsuya felt like the night sky illuminated Seijuuro's eyes in such a celestial way. He slowly felt something cold creep up on his hand-- _Seijuuro's hand, so human, so cold but so warming_ \--and he felt warmth blossom in his chest. He swallowed.

 In that moment, with the night sky behind him, Tetsuya did not see _Seijuuro-sama_. He saw a twenty one year old man in his pajamas, with a pocket book, and a soft, _so soft_ , smile directed at him. He saw _Akaashi-_ kun. He saw the answer to his unspoken questions, and while he felt it was happening all so suddenly, he felt that this was something in the making for a while now.

Seijuuro's hand flipped Tetsuya's over, and he interlocked their fingers together. He smiled. "What do you think is my answer?”

Tetsuya felt his saliva churn in his mouth and his heart beat in his ears. He replied softly, “I hope it’s not what I think it is.”

“And why not?”

“Because…” The words died in his throat. Why not? Why can’t it be? “Because I simply cannot yet, Akashi-kun.”

“Am I going too fast?”

“Slightly.”

That elicited a snort from Seijuuro. “Six years is a long time, Tetsuya.”

Said man frowned. “Sending stalkers after me and now suddenly doing this is quite fast and too indirect in my opinion.”

Tetsuya pulled away even if his hand craved for more, and Seijuuro sighed. “Then, let me rephrase my statement,” he said. “Will you be my _consigliere_?”

Sky blue eyes widened at the statement, and felt his heart quicken more. “Your adviser? That’s…quite a bold request, Akashi-kun. And in Italian as well.”

“If I cannot make you mine, then I want you by my side at all times.” Seijuuro said with finality in his voice, and again, Tetsuya is reminded of who Seijuuro just really is. The redhead tried to graze fingertips again with him. “Is that a better proposal?”

Tetsuya considered the pros and cons in his mind as Seijuuro played with the tips of his fingers. He bit his lip and thought for a while, before whispering, “I can’t.”

“And why not?”

This time, Tetsuya let out a small, sad smile. “Akashi-kun…I’m a freelancer,” he began, “I don’t think I can be a very good adviser.”

Seijuuro scoffed. “You’ll never know if you don’t try it, Tetsuya. Give me a better reason.”

“Akashi-kun, that’s the truth. I don’t want to have a big role that I might not fulfill so well due to my freelancing,” Tetsuya said, “I can’t just ally myself to any family that fast.”

“Tetsuya, it would be a lot more beneficial to everyone if you just _ally yourself with us_.”

There it was again, the authoritative tone that sounded so foreign to him. It sounded so vicious and strong, and while it confused him, it also sent both negative and positive shivers down his spine. “I _can_ _’t_ , not yet, Akashi-kun.” He sighed. “I can consider it, but before anything else, I quite like having my freedom.”

Before he Seijuuro could explode, Tetsuya let his fingertips graze over the other’s palms, and traced random designs on it. “But, that doesn’t mean I won’t be there for you to call. I’m just here, Akashi-kun.”

“But…that won’t always be enough for me, Tetsuya.” Seijuuro held two of his fingers with his hand, and brought it to his face. “Six years, I waited, and I do not think I can wait any longer.”

“We need to think this through, please understand,” Tetsuya said as he let his fingers touch all over Seijuuro’s face, “Please, trust me. I will always return.”

Seijuuro chuckled, but it sounded so melancholic to his ears. “You’re all I trust left in this world, Tetsuya. I cannot even trust myself anymore.”

Tetsuya let his fingers stop at the younger’s cheeks, and instead brought his whole had up to cup it. “I trust you.”

The look of surprise on Seijuuro’s face hurt Tetsuya, but he had an inkling of why he reacted in such a way. He watched him bite his lip and think, and bow his head in a resigned fashion. “I cannot promise the stalkers will go away.”

“That’s okay,” Tetsuya chuckles a little, “They can stay. I know you trust me.”

The hand on his hand tightens, and he has all the answers he needed.

That night, there was minimal reading done, and less relaxation as well. There was a heavy weight on both of their shoulders, but at the same time, both felt strangely free afterwards. Their legs clashed together often under the table, but both just relished in the warmth they provided.

 

* * *

 

There were three meetings left in the remaining time. Seijuuro allotted more time for Tetsuya to come with him and talk, while Tetsuya tried to distance himself whenever Seijuuro began to act like a _stranger_ once more. Whenever the two were not reading together in either the library or the gazebo, Tetsuya was out doing his information retrieval work.

The remaining time seemed to pass by so quickly, the meetings passing by just as if they were flies. The times they spent together began to pass just as fast, and with Tetsuya looking for information, he began to stay out of the house more, much to Seijuuro’s displeasure. He came home for days, and left for more days, and the warmth he feels when the redhead brushes by his body still remains true.

However, Seijuuro still waits for him sometimes in the gazebo, or in the library, whenever he could.

Tetsuya was coming back from a two week information search mission on one of the more troublesome families when he came home tired and craving the feel of paper and stimuli for the mind. He came back to a library with a Seijuuro in his suit, asleep with a book on history in his lap, and a sudden surge of intimacy ran through Tetsuya’s being.

He removed his own coat, and was about to place it over the younger male, when he had an idea. He set it on the couch’s armrest first, and began to look for a book for the night. Once he found it, he took his coat, and sat down beside Seijuuro. He took a paper and used the pen to write something, folded the paper and used it as a bookmark for the other’s book. He then placed the coat over half of both of them, and read his book as the fireplace cackled.

He felt a hand twitch beside his thigh, and switched his book to his other hand. The other hand held the twitching hand.

Seijuuro whispered a faint “Tetsuya” in his slumber, and Tetsuya could only answer one thing.

“I’m here, Akashi-kun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so worth it thank god aaaaa
> 
> happy valentines again yall!! hope you enjoyed hihi
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ akabanyeh + twitter @ ayykaashi


End file.
